Aspects of the present invention relate to an information service incorporating virtual objects, and more particularly to the interactions users and virtual objects in the information service.
The Internet enables a variety of information services, by which a user can use his computer or other electronic devices to interact with other remote users. Such well-known information services include online transaction platforms, online social networking platforms, and online gaming platforms.
Another popular type of information service available through the Internet is that of a “virtual world” which provides transactions, social networking, and gaming together. In this type of service, a user can select an “avatar” and can change the appearance or even the gender of the avatar at any time. Using the avatar as his or her proxy, the user can travel around the virtual world, chat with other users/avatars, or join a community to participate in activities in the virtual world.
Through the avatar, a user also can interact with virtual objects implemented in the virtual world. For example, an avatar can buy or sell a virtual object or even try on a virtual item of clothing. By performing actions on a virtual object, one or more computers implementing the “virtual world” may alter selected characteristics associated with that virtual object based on a programmed functions associated with the virtual object, and render the virtual object in the “virtual world” according to its altered state. For example, if a first user “sells” a virtual object to a second user, ownership data associated with the virtual object may be altered to transfer ownership from the first user to the second user.